


Take A Slice

by gaylina



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, F/F, Finger Sucking, Handcuffs, Inspired by Music, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Fingering, anne is a top, call me a good girl and i’m yours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylina/pseuds/gaylina
Summary: Anne tied Ann up and had been fucking her for hours. Making her come again and again, scream her lover’s name to the ceiling, watching her face from the above. Edging her, knowing when to stop, making Ann beg for it.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	Take A Slice

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! Just smut and nothing else. The title and some parts are inspired by a song “Take A Slice” by Glass Animals that I love wholeheartedly. Enjoy!

“Anne! I can’t-“ Ann choked out, bucking her hips up to Anne’s touch, her hands not being able to reach the other woman’s body, handcuffed to the wooden headboard behind them.

Anne tied Ann up and had been fucking her for hours. Making her come again and again, scream her lover’s name to the ceiling, watching her face from the above. Edging her, knowing when to stop, making Ann beg for it.

“You can do that for me, darling.” Anne panted, sliding two fingers a knuckle deep inside Ann.

Ann only wanted to touch Anne, to feel her. But she promised to be a good girl for Anne so she bit her bottom lip and looked at Anne pleadingly through the tearful eyes.

Anne pulled out and caressed Ann’s inner thigh with her wet fingertips, making her tremble.

“Anne, please…” Ann whined disappointingly, throwing her head back in the pillow. She was getting restless.

“What do you want me to do, dear?” Anne cooed in her ear and placed her left hand on Ann’s bare chest, running it up and down.

Anne liked teasing Ann. Pulling the words out of her, knowing _exactly_ what she wanted. She was playing with her. And she was good at it.

Ann, dripping and feeling weird emptiness between her legs, couldn’t wait any longer. She sobbed, “Fuck me, Anne. Please, I want to feel you, to feel you ruin me-“

She was silenced by a rough, hungry kiss Anne placed on her lips. 

“ _I am_ in control of you. And that’s _me_ who decides whether I want to fuck you all night long or be gentle with you, relishing your moans and whimpers.” Anne reached out and freed Ann’s hands from being tied anyway. 

At that moment Ann’s hands shoot down to grab Anne by her hips and pull her closer. Their faces were now a breath away. Anne tilted her head and covered Ann’s neck with heated kisses.

Anne put her hand on Ann’s throat while they were making out, tracing it down to her flushed breasts and back to her neck. 

Ann locked Anne’s thigh between her own and put some pressure on it, lifting her hips up, trying to finish herself off.

Anne didn’t protest, she slammed herself into Ann, earning a groan from the younger woman beneath her.

The brunette outlined Ann’s lips with her fingers and husked. “Where do these belong, hmm?” 

Ann took those fingers that have just been inside her in her mouth and moaned, sucking on them. “Here.” She murmured innocently. 

_I'm so tasty and the price is right._

“Good girl. Where else?” Anne smirked, cupping Ann’s cheek and staring into the most beautiful deep blue eyes she’s ever seen.

Anne’s words made Ann’s arousal grow again and she took Anne’s hand in her own. She guided it down her breasts, cupping them with both hands, then down her stomach, coming closer to the place where she craved Anne’s touch the most.

Anne found the younger woman soaking wet under her fingers. They both moaned and Anne watched as Ann grasped her shoulders and arched her back.

“And here.” Ann whispered breathlessly. 

Anne groaned and raised an eyebrow, swirling her fingers through the wetness between Ann’s legs. “Is this all for me?” 

The only thing Ann could do was lock her lips back with her lover and gasp softy in her mouth.

But Anne didn’t want to give Ann what she wanted. No, it would’ve been too easy. Instead, she tortured her, gently grazing her nails on her inner thighs, sliding her fingers through her folds, praising her, being slow as ever.

“Anne…” Ann finally spoke, her voice breaking, tears of frustration filling her eyes.

“Hm? What’s that, baby? What did you say?” Anne bit on her neck, sending shivers down Ann’s spine.

Ann’s brows creased, both women knew Ann could’ve approached her tipping point at any second.

Ann kept Anne’s hand in place for a while, trying to move it for the slightest bit, but all of her attempts were worthless. 

“Tell me how much you want it.” Anne’s voice was low and she shifted her weight onto her thigh to press on her own hand that was working Ann up.

“I want it so bad, Anne, I _need_ it.” Ann wrapped her arms around Anne’s neck and dig her fingers in the short hair.

She leaned closer while Anne was stroking her back and whispered in the older woman’s ear. “I want you to fuck me until I don’t remember my own name. Be rough with me, Anne. So rough I can still remember everything you’ve done to me in the morning. I want to remember you pinning me down and ghosting kisses on my neck, spreading my legs and making me take it all.”

_I'm filthy and I love it._

Anne listened to Ann while her heart was pounding in her ears. She closed her eyes and returned them both in their previous position.

“You asked for it, miss Walker, so you get it.”

Anne teased Ann’s entrance and pushed her fingers into her with no warning. Ann’s back arched and Anne took her breast in her mouth, circling the nipple with her tongue.

“You’ve been such a good girl for me, Ann.” Anne breathed in her ear, inhaling the smell of Ann. “You deserve to be _fucked_ the way you are so eager to be.”

Ann couldn’t respond anything: her eyes rolled back into her head and her body couldn’t stop shaking violently. 

“Just look at how wet you are-“ Anne’s insides twitched at the sound of her hand pumping in and out of Ann.

She grabbed her jaw in order to force Ann to look at her hand coated in her juices. Ann hardly managed to open her eyes but the sight made her whole body tremble even more and she let out a long, high-pitched moan.

Anne grinned and pinned Ann’s body between the ruined sheets and her own body, making Ann grab her back and bite on her shoulder, trying her best to be quiet.

“I want to hear you, Ann, don’t hold back, baby.”

“God, Anne! You feel so good-” Ann sighed loudly and squeezed her eyes shut before finally letting the orgasm take her over.

Anne covered her neck and jawline in sloppy kisses while Ann was roaming her delicate hands over the brunette’s back, panting how strong and good she feels.

Anne gave Ann some time to recover and come back before pulling her fingers out and shoving them inside her mouth to savor Ann. 

Ann whined and Anne leaned in to crash their lips together so Ann can taste herself on her tongue.

The blonde moaned into Anne’s mouth and pulled away.

Exhausted, she wrapped her arms around Anne’s waist and nuzzled her nose in her lover’s neck, sniffing softly and slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
